


Manhunt

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: just some AU angst revolving around a manhunt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more about this AU eventually

* * *

He sprinted through the woods, carefully avoiding branches as he tried to speed up his pace.

They were close behind him. He knew it.

He looked up, noticing a small cliff to his left.

Without a second thought, he broke into a run, climbing and grabbing at the rocks as he pulled himself up further.

"Dream!~" A loud voice echoed from behind him, followed by silent laughter.

'No- no.' He mumbled frantically to himself, tearing his way up the mountain.

He finally reached the top, the height disorienting him a bit before he looked over his shoulder.

They had caught up, closing around him and pressing further towards the edge of the cliff.

Dream glanced back down and screwed his eyes shut, tears threatening to burst from them and stream down his face.

He was done.

"You guys don't have to do this- please." His voice broke and he sunk to his knees, facing the cliff's edge. He hated this game.

As much as he tried to hide it, he *despised* it. The fear of his best friends wanting to kill him, not seeing the problem with it. They laughed while they did it. It was terrifying.

The look in their eyes and getting killed over and over again by them traumatized him. He wanted it to stop.

But whenever he told them to, they wouldn't listen. They thought it was apart of the game.

"Please- stop.." His voice was practically broken as he slumped down to the floor, trying to cover his face from them.

Sapnap and George looked at eachother, their swords still pointed at their friends back, before looking back down onto their target.

"I don't wanna do this anymore. T-this isn't fun." His voice broke again as he tensed up, covering his face as he shook from fear.

"I'm not doing this anymore- I-" His voice trailed off as he was interrupted by his own violent sobbing.

"Wait... You're joking, yeah..?" Sapnap asked tentatively, dropping his sword.

The blonde boy continued to cry, his body shaking as he curled in on himself to protect him from the threat.

Sapnap looked at George, who also dropped his weapon.

George leaned forward and crouched down, moving in front of Dream, removing his hands from his face and placing them in his own.

Dream instinctively pushed back away from George, pure fear displayed in his now-swollen eyes.

George frowned as his friend scrambled away from him.

Strong arms wrapped around Dream from behind, his instinct to run kicking in.

He struggled in the person's arms, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heartbeat so loud in his ears he was surprised nobody else could hear it.

In fact, it was the only thing he could hear.

His friends were trying to calm him down, but his only thought was to run, and keep running until he collapsed.

The arms let go of him for a second before wrapping around him even tighter, now pinning his arms to his side.

"No- NO-" He screamed, struggling even more before suddenly he was pressed into someone's chest, a head resting on his shoulder. He froze.

"Dream." A soft voice echoed from his shoulder as the grip on him loosened, someone's arms wrapping gently around his torso, freeing his own.

"Please calm down-" The voice mumbled into his shoulder.

Dream was still breathing heavily, still trying to process everything that was happening, his arms frozen in place in a sort of defensive pose.

Another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, the person setting their head gently against the back of his neck.

It took him a bit to register what was happening, and when he did, he broke into silent sobs, running his hands over Sapnap's back and hugging him, never wanting to let go.

Dream pressed his head into Sapnap's shoulder, screwing his eyes shut.

He let his body sink into Sapnap's. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Sapnap noticed and gently moved away a bit so he could wrap his arms around Dream to pick him up.

George helped lifted him into Sapnap's arms, letting go when he knew he was being held.

Dream's eyes pushed open, his body still trying to recover from the adrenaline rush.

Sapnap looked at him, his eyes soft. "It's okay. I know you're tired. We're not gonna do this anymore. We're done." He smiled slightly, shifting his best friend in his arms as Dream rested his head against his shoulder, fighting himself to let his eyes shut.

They made their way down the hill towards the starting point, opening the portal to get back to Spawn.

Stepping through the portal with the other two, George looked back one final time on the world, never wanting to come back to it again.

* * *


End file.
